Adrenaline
by themorningafter
Summary: Bella and Edward hunt. Breaking Dawn spoilers. AU/all vamp.


Title: Adrenaline

Author: makingmywayhome/Kristina

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella, barely a mention of Jacob

Spoilers: Breaking Dawn, but I kind of revamped (haha!) Bella's power to the way I wanted it, and there is no mention of The Abomination.

Rating: M/Hard R

Warnings: Sort of PWP, just Bella and Edward after a hunt, and Bella's thoughts on all the time that has gone by. The characters might be a little OOC, but I figured anyone would change a little after a significant amount of time. Also this is my third fic, my first in the Twilight fandom, and my first with any pr0n.

She sniffed lightly, barely an inhale of breath. Her body held motionless, inanimate, until her lips peeled back and a soft snarl broke the silence. In a motion so fast it couldn't be called a blur, she was in a crouch, eyes the color of polished bronze staring intently at the clearing. She watched the animals settle into the leaves and pine needles littering the floor of the forest, making themselves comfortable. The wind was in her favor; she could smell the animals on even the gentlest breeze. Her hands slowly clenched into fists and released. She rolled her shoulders and neck in an impossibly graceful gesture, and her teeth glinted in the moonlight. Her long brown hair was pulled tight behind her head in a braid, which was tucked into the collar of her green button-down shirt. Her loose jeans gave no resistance when she lowered further into her crouch.

A movement to her left; her eyes flicked to the side for a split second. She allowed herself a small, but brief, smile. She'd beaten him again. She was faster than him, this proved it. She focused her attention back on the wolf pack in front of her. Nearly a century had erased her aversion to killing that particular beast. None of them resembled Jacob—Jacob who'd been gone for years now. These particular wolves were all silver, with snarled tails and no extra pants attached to their legs. She wasn't sure what she would do if she were ever to encounter a coffee-colored wolf, but she hadn't yet and didn't intend to.

"Bella…" Edward growled in a tone so low it couldn't have been heard by canine ears. She heard him shift position and her attention once again zeroed in on the wolves. They hadn't moved. In fact, they almost seemed to be dozing. She felt fingertips brush her wrist before, "Go first. Hurry." Bella didn't even take time to consider his words before she was sprinting through the trees. She was just a white blur, moving at a dizzying speed, but she never faltered, the wayward branches never touched her face. She wrapped one stone-like hand in the fur at the nape of the wolf's neck, quickly snapping it and sinking her teeth into the flesh. She normally went for the jugular; that's something she took away from Emmett's teaching the last time she and Edward had seen Emmett and Rosalie two weeks ago. The Cullens were in a dreary town in coastal Maine, doing the high school routine again. She and Edward were seniors, both supposedly headed to New York University. She'd been there, earlier in her new life, and had taken a night course in philosophy—Morality and Ethics—with Edward. Where she was now was a world away from Forks and La Push. That Bella was a watercolor memory, like an old photograph that has cracked and frayed around the edges.

She faintly registered the sounds of Edward attacking, breaking her out of her reverie yet again. Soon she heard nothing, too consumed by the feel of warm blood on her tongue. She kept her hand pressed against the wolf's chest, feeling its heartbeat until it stuttered and stopped. It was this act that made her feel the most alive when she was at her least human. She released her hold, gently placing the carcass on the forest floor. She rolled her shoulders again, just as gracefully as before. She felt hands slide over her shoulders, massaging the muscles. Turning her body, she lifted her face to stare into Edward's eyes. Time had not weakened their love; if she had been human, Bella was sure her heart would have been pounding, a slow flush spreading across her skin. Edward might have placed his ear against her chest, or inhaled her scent at her neck, near her pulse. His eyes were deep and rich, molten gold and completely dazzling. Bella wasn't so bad at dazzling herself nowadays.

Bella smiled slowly at Edward, licking the remaining blood from her lips. She raised her hand to his face and watched as his eyes darkened with something that wasn't hunger—at least, not for blood.

_Bella's long white legs wrapped around Edward's torso and she arched into him, her arms spread wide, hands gripping the sheets beneath her. She heard a ripping noise and Edward growled warningly. Bella ground her hips against his, and his growl turned to a groan. He pressed his hips harder against hers, and she dug her fingertips into his spine, kissing his neck desperately. _

_"Edward," she said imploringly, nudging his chin with her nose. "Please…"_

_Edward moaned, and Bella felt a shiver go down her spine. He thrust his hips suddenly, hard, and this time she moaned a ragged noise that sounded as though it was pulled from her unnecessary lungs._

Bella lost her grip on Edward's face when she found herself suddenly pressed against the grass, Edward on top of her. She growled, laying her palms flat against Edward's chest. She gathered her strength, a little harder than usual with Edward's lips on her neck, and flung him backward across the clearing. He landed on his feet in a crouch, and Bella took a moment to marvel at his feline grace. He never ceased to amaze her, not even a hundred years later. She got to her feet and mirrored his position. She began to circle him slowly, arms limp at her sides, eyes focused on him. He was on the offensive; he always was in their post-hunting wrestling matches. The only warning she got was his quick, crooked smile before he flew directly at her. Bella leapt and rolled to the right, shooting out an arm and ripping a sleeve off Edward's shirt. They circled each other slowly.

"You know," Edward said with a nonchalant shrug, "I never liked this shirt anyway." His tone was conversational, even though he never gave up his offensive position. His eyes pulled at her, drawing her in slowly. She tried to amp up her own eyes, but Edward had a century of practice on her, and outmatched her quickly. He was suddenly in front of her, and then she was on her back again, this time with her wrists pinned above her head. "You may be faster, but you're not stronger," Edward breathed, rubbing his nose along the column of her neck, his voice deep and rough around the edges. He kissed her skin near her collarbone before burying his nose in her hair.

Bella clamped her legs around his waist, struggling against his restricting hand. "Let me touch you," she whispered, her voice breathy and pleading. Her body was trembling, and she was gasping for air as if she needed it to survive. She pressed her hips against his, feeling him hard against her, for good measure. He groaned softly and released her wrists. She slid her hands up his arms and around his back, dragging her nails softly across his skin. He lowered his lips her neck again, nipping gently. She let out a soft moan and gripped his shirt in her fists.

Edward ran his tongue along her collarbone and his hands slid slowly up her ribcage. He kissed the place where her pulse should be and rubbed his nose in the center of her chest. His hands brushed her breasts and her hands moved to his hair. He raised his body slightly and, with one hand, unbuttoned her shirt just enough so her could see her breasts.

"Show-off," Bella muttered. Edward laughed quietly before lowering his lips to the skin off her chest, one hand pulling the cup of her bra away. He kissed the swell of her breast, brushing the underside with his fingertips, before just barely licking her nipple. Bella writhed beneath him, her moans gaining volume, her movements desperate. He unbuttoned her shirt completely, and let it fall off her shoulders. The bra came off next, and he ran his fingers lightly over her nipples.

"Edward," Bella breathed, her husky tone softening the threat in her voice, "begging seems so human." The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, and Edward grinned at her. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. She gladly took this opportunity to unbutton Edward's shirt, and then groaned in frustration at his white undershirt. She stared at it forlornly for a moment, her brain too clouded to come up with a reasonable solution to this unexpected problem.

Edward laughed at her after a minute, and then gathered her up in his arms, pressing the line of his body against hers. "If you feel you're capable, you can rip it off."

Bella smiled at him admiringly before turning her attention to his shirt. She gripped it in her hands at the neckline, and snarled softly. Edward's grip shifted to her hips and he ground against her roughly. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before the snarl grew and she ripped front of the shirt from Edward's body. She immediately pressed her naked chest against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his hands at the button of her jeans, and before he could react, she was out of them and her panties, and back straddling his lap. His hands slid down over her ass and he ground her against him again.

Bella quickly unfastened his pants and slid her hands inside. She cupped him gently at first, then harder, wrapping her fingers around him. She kissed her corner of his mouth, and then his hands were in her hair, crushing his lips against hers. She stroked him with lips and tongue, releasing him from his pants. She lifted her body up on her knees and slowly sank down onto him. He groaned loudly, and Bella captured his lips to drown out the sound. She pressed her hands to his face once more and pulled away to look into his eyes.

_Edward ran his hand through Bella's hair. He was sitting with his back against the headboard of the hotel bed, Bella between his legs, her back to his chest. She was studying a book intently. He inhaled the aroma of her, not only the shampoo and soap, but the scent that was programmed into her DNA. Instead of her blood singing to him, it now seemed as if her very being called to him, drew him in. _

_"What are you doing, love?" he asked quietly, mindful of the other vampire residents in the house. He rubbed his palms down her arms, then back up, over and over._

_Bella hesitated for a moment, as if she'd forgotten he was there. Her hand slid over the page she'd been reading. "Nothing," she replied, too quickly. After a moment, she spoke again. "Edward, what do you think about letting Alice throw us a party?"_

_Edward's hands froze on their path for a minute, wondering if she was serious. "I suppose Alice would be delighted. Bella, forgive me, I have to ask. _You_ want a _party_?"_

_Bella smiled ruefully at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not so clumsy anymore, and not the least bit socially awkward." Edward opened his mouth to comment, but Bella thrust a warning finger into his face. "Besides," she continued quickly, "I think you'll like the idea." She paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. "It's January, and come August, it will be our fifty year wedding anniversary." She smiled up at him triumphantly as his jaw fell slack._

"Bella," Edward growled brokenly. They were old enough now that their hundredth anniversary was only a few years off, but Bella knew the image would conjure memories in Edward's mind of just what it was that he did to her after he recovered from his shock. The other vampires hadn't seemed so important then. Alice had come close to opening the door, having seen the party in motion, sprinting in joy to thank Bella, but as soon as her had touched the knob she heard, in her words, "noises." She'd fled.

Edward's hands gripping her hips brought her back to the moment and she moved her hands to his shoulders, grinding her hips over him. She increased her speed, moans now pouring from her lips. She could feel her inner muscles contracting, and her body began to shake, and suddenly she was blinded by white light, body overwhelmed with the rush of pleasure. She felt Edward follow her with a soft growl, felt his release.

When her body slowly relaxed, Edward kissed her softly. "I love you, Bella," he said, rubbing his nose near her ear. "This past century has been the happiest I have ever been."

Bella smiled up at him, gently running her fingertips through his hair. "I love you, too, Edward," she whispered, lifting her face to his. She kissed him, and once again thought of being human. The human Bella of Forks would be flushed red, heart racing, hands shaking. This Bella was more refined, less awkward, and with the obviously still heart in her chest. Despite all this, just knowing that Edward still made her feel the way he did when she was a human further proved her point that this was the right decision to make. She pulled back and searched Edward's eyes for a moment before once more laying her hands on his face.

_The year was 2084 in Forks, Washington. Edward and Bella were lying side by side in their meadow, reminiscing about when they'd first met. There was a lull in the conversation, and Edward's forehead crinkled. Bella studied his contemplative face for a moment before rolling to her side and stroking his fingers lightly._

_"Edward?"_

_Edward turned his face to hers and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He too rolled on his side and raised his hand to brush stray hairs from Bella's face. His golden eyes stared into hers and he whispered, "Any regrets, my love?"_

_Bella searched his eyes for a moment, not sure if he was serious. Then she shook her head. "No regrets, Edward. Never."_


End file.
